


The Library

by Astray



Series: SMAUG shenanigans [4]
Category: Elizabethan and Jacobean Theatre & Literature RPF, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakespeare brings back a whole Department's worth of books, Prospero can't live without his daughter, and Ariel is particularly happy to annoy him with his weird taste in music. Overall, just another day at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to the song in question [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCpmDedWmrM).

“Enough of that song!”

Ariel did not look up. Instead, he kept on labelling new arrivals, checking the references and everything.

“Really... _La Canzone del Guarracino_?”

“I like it.” In the background, the song kept going: _Cu li cazune de rezze de funno, scarpe e cazette de pelle de tunno, e sciammeria e sciammereino d'aleche e pile de voje marino, co buttune e bottunera d'uocchie de purpe, secce e fera, fibbia, spata e sciocche 'ndorate de nire de secce e fele d'achiate..._

“A song about fishes... Really, Ariel.”

“What about it? It is joyful.”

“Fish arguing about a _guarracino_ and a _sardella_? And what of it, a list of all fishes!”

“You are the one having a fish obsession.”

“I have a fish aversion.”

“Too bad, the Recyclables have _pasta'l tonno_ today.”

“Tuna?”

“ _You_ are the Italian speaker here.”

“Don't be so cocky.”

Ariel looked up at Prospero, and just had to smile. The older man was fuming, the epitome of the angry father faced with a stubborn child.

_Ma la patella che steva de posta la chiammaje faccia tosta, tradetora, sbrevognata, senza parola, male nata, ch'avea 'nchiantato l'Alleterato primmo e antico 'nnamorato-_

“For a Venitian, your aversion sounds rather... unusual.”

“ _Porta Venezia_. Which is in Milan, as you well know, and nowhere near the sea. Can we talk about something else?” Prospero sounded properly put off, so Ariel thought it better to drop the matter.

“Of course. What was it that you wanted, aside from me shutting down my music, that is.”

“Did we receive _The Plays Confuted in Five Acts_?”

Ariel winced – it was one order he was not happy about. “Nay. They sent an email, saying we should obtain it within four days' time.”

“Good. When you have it, send an email to Professor Marlowe before he throws a hissy fit again.”

“This is Professor Gosson's work. Why would we need to order it?” _Aside from making Gosson think that his books are interesting enough to gain a readership_. But Ariel had grown wiser over the years, and he would never actually say it. Gosson had ears everywhere. 

“What do I know? I order what they tell me to order.”

“Fine fine.” _Don't get your panties in a twist..._ He never added this last part, but from the look Prospero sent him, he could as well have screamed it. 

“So, Ariel, I have something to do, so please, keep an eye out.”

“What for? In case Marlowe attacks?”

Prospero groaned: “No.”

“Oh, I know then! You're trying to reach Miranda again?”

“None of your concern. just do your work, Ariel.”

“As always.”

_Capitune, saure e anguille, pisce gruosse e piccerille, d'ogni ceto e nazione, tantille, tante, cchiu tante e tantone! Quanta botte, mamma mia!-_

The heavy sigh Prospero let out told Ariel that it was just as well that he was leaving.  _Lo Guarracino_ could really get on someone's nerves. And yet, he had to ask:

“Do you love me, Professor?” He meant it, even though not in _that_ sense. But he liked to think that Prospero did care. At least a bit. As the chief librarian paused, Ariel knew he would be answered – if not, Prospero would have kept on walking. 

“Yes, Ariel. I do. Now, do your job.”

“Gotcha!” He had to. He knew it annoyed Prospero to no end, but it was fun, now and then. As soon as the man had gone through the door, Ariel nearly dived to retrieve his phone.

_'He's going to try and call you. And he won't stop until he manages. Hope you are well. A.'_

_'Everything's great. Miss you tho'. Thanks for telling me. No worries though, Sycorax got me covered. Take care. X. M.'_

_'Miranda, that's evil. XP'_

_'I have a life, and so should you.'_

_'V. funny. What next?'_

Miranda only replied minutes later.  _'Sorry. Dad's trying, poor him. I'll send him a card.'_

_'Want one.'_

' _As if I would forget you.'_

_'Take care, and have fun.^^'_

And that was it for the rest of the morning, with the occasional shouts of 'Sycorax you dumb program' – or more colourful epithets thrown at the virtual face of a program that could not care less. Having dealt with it, Ariel knew that the smug recorded voice was probably the most infuriating thing ever, and from an outsider's perspective, it sounded like Prospero was having a yelling match with his wife. Though this idea brought some uneasiness to Ariel. It  _was_ slightly disturbing after all. Yet, he labelled books and periodicals, again, and again. Until someone crossed the threshold. 

Around midday, someone indeed entered the library, and, before turning around to greet them, Ariel prayed it was not Nashe. Nashe had this habit of making his life a hell – and a knack for ordering books that either Marlowe or Greene borrowed. Because yes, it would not be half as fun if he wanted books that you could retrieve after one email. No sir, he had to make it tough. Combine it with his habit of flirting with pretty much everything that moves and you have a difficult customer. Ariel turned around and was relieved to see Will Shakespeare, carrying two heavy-looking grocery bags.

“Good afternoon professor. You come for a return?”

“Good day to you too, Ariel. I come on behalf of my colleagues.”

“What did you do again?” Ariel was no fool – Will rarely ever did this – except when he was lucky enough to sneak books from Marlowe's shelves. Or maybe Ben did this. Ariel liked Ben – and Antonio – the two assistants were the real adults here. It has been a long time since he had got the time to get them for a coffee, to commiserate over stupid coworkers, friends abroad, and the usual: _why am I even doing this_. But Ariel loved books. He adored them. So it made most of his work fine. Back to the matter at hand, Ariel suddenly noticed Will's uneasy stance. That is, he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and stared at the carpet as though the greyish thing was a silk Persian rug. 

“Bensaiditwasforthelastpaperdepositing.” Came the breathless reply.

“Ben what?”

Shakespeare took at deep breath. “I was to give you back all the books due this week because last time students handed in papers... I sort of... let Ben take care of the administration.”

“As in, collecting the essays, forcing you to sit through the correction and getting the grades online?” When Shakespeare smiled, Ariel was partly relieved that the teacher did not appear to begrudge him.

“Not quite. Kit was the one erm... assisting... with the correction.”

Do not grin, do not grin, do not-

“Ariel, whatever you are thinking, don't.”

“What?”

Shakespeare shook his head. “He's not that evil.”

“Yeah, tell that to his students. But he has to be, if he made you correct the essays.”

“Reading the essays was easy.” Will started to get the books on the counter, and – Ariel would have wept – he even had Lake's 'The Devil's Lewd Hat' – the one book Marlowe kept borrowing and never gave back himself. “It was the grading that was tough. I just wanted to read them.” Will smiled sheepishly at Ariel, and the young librarian could not really blame him. Sometimes, he had a peek at the theses that students left to the library. He would have been hard-pressed to grade those. He was just happy to have a read – and to know that he had a hand in it. The amount of books, periodicals, that he had ordered for them. He could not help the pride he felt. Anyway...

“Sounds tough...” Ariel checked all the books in, carefully stacking them in proper order.

“You've got no idea. Is there any fine?”

“Let me see...” Ariel quickly typed Marlowe's identifier, checking for any fines. And was surprised not to find any. “Are you disappointed?”

“Not really – I pay his fines.”

Ariel let out a chuckle, and gladly sent Will back to his office, with the reassurance that no, no one would have to pay for books this time.

Just as Will left, a disgruntled Prospero emerged from his office. Ariel wisely chose not to comment. Prospero was a ticking bomb whenever he tried to reach Miranda through Sycorax. And while Ariel felt sorry for him – because it was a known fact that Prospero loved his daughter – he was also aware that if Prospero did not have a hard time reaching Miranda when she was abroad, there was no chance for him to ever let her be when she was at home. In fact, it was a wonder how Miranda put up with it – but at the same time, Prospero was a doting father. And a good man, for all his grumpy grouchy attitude. Ariel got back to work, though he was grateful when he saw Juliet passing the door. And alone, for once.

“Hello, Ariel.”

“Good day, young lady. Anything I can do for you?”

“Yes.” Her smile was enough to make Ariel happy – he did not need much to be happy, to be honest, but she was sweet. And handed her books on time. And always had something nice to say. Such a sweet girl, it was a shame that she graduated. “Here.” And there it was, the treasure of the department. Bound properly, with a nice drawn cover.

“Nice cover. Did you make it?”

“No. I asked Tybalt for this – I had an idea, but he's better than me with ink.” Ariel nodded. He rarely ever saw the man, but he heard of him. Mostly from Benvolio and his friends – and it usually recollected the last brawl involving Mercutio, Tybalt, and pretty much anyone. And from Juliet.

“So, he does something aside from dogging your steps?”

“Don't be silly. He's protecting me, that's all.”

“Doing a fairly bad job, if your boyfriend is still breathing.”

Juliet blushed slightly, and for a moment, Ariel forgot she was a grad student now. “Well, I asked him not to intervene. And I showed him.”

“What?”

“I was the one giving Romeo the shovel talk, if you have to know, Mister Can-can. Wait, is that the Guarracino song?”

“It's on repeat, my boss loves it.” Of course, life would not be so fun if he could not make Prospero's life a bit harder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "The Devil's Lewd Hat" in this AU has a real world counterpart:   
> Peter Lake, Michael C. Questier. "The Antichrist's Lewd Hat. Protestants, Papists, and Players in Post-Reformation England." Yale University Press. 2002.


End file.
